


On Tour ( em Português )

by TheBatsBitch



Series: On Tour ( em Português ) [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Bassist!Jason, Crushes, Drummer!Percy, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Jasico - Freeform, Music, Panic Attacks, Sexual Content, Singer!Nico, Tattoos, band au, solangelo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBatsBitch/pseuds/TheBatsBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico, Percy e Jason fazem parte de uma banda de sucesso. Enquanto fazem um tour pela área de Nova Iorque, eles encontram um de seus fãs.</p><p>AU Solangelo ( banda ).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vamos Colocar Esse Show Na Estrada

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On Tour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247922) by [CarpeDM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeDM/pseuds/CarpeDM). 



> Oi pessoal. Primeiro de tudo : essa obra foi feita total e completamente pela Kim do [CarpeDm](http://carpedm87.tumblr.com) e por por isso eu não ganho nenhum credito por ela. Minha única participação foi traduzir a original para o português e isso foi feito com a autorização da autora.
> 
> Vou tentar postar um capítulo por semana mas vamos ver como vai ser.
> 
> Seria fantástico se vocês compartilhassem suas opiniões e mostrassem seu apoio tanto no [meu tumblr](http://thebatsbitch.tumblr.com/) quanto no da Kim.
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu !
> 
>  
> 
> >> [LINK PARA O ORIGINAL](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3247922)

Nico respirou fundo. Todos os nervos do seu corpo estavam formigando e ele sentia que estava começando a suar.

“Calma, calma, calma.” Disse a si mesmo, balançando os braços magrelos.

As luzes do teatro se apagaram e do lugar onde estava, atrás das cortinas, ele podia ouvir o rugido da plateia. Sua familiar guitarra preta foi colocada em suas mãos e ele respirou fundo mais uma vez antes de colocar a alça do instrumento em seus ombros de modo confortável. Olhando ao redor, viu seus dois colegas de banda exalando confiança e sorrindo. Percy estava batendo as baquetas na perna, enquanto Jason flexionava os dedos, aquecendo-os.

Percy entrou quando as luzes ainda estavam apagadas, mas ainda assim foi visto pelos fãs da primeira fileira, que gritaram enlouquecidos. Jason veio logo em seguida, caminhando lentamente antes de pegar seu baixo.

Os gritos foram ficando cada vez mais altos quando Nico segurou o braço de sua guitarra e correu pelo palco, parando no microfone que estava a esquerda do centro. Ele plugou o fio solto em seu instrumento, pisando em um dos pedais enquanto dedilhava nas cordas. Pegando uma palheta do suporte, ele olhou pela primeira vez para a multidão a sua frente. Não era um local grande, acomodava mais ou menos umas 1500 pessoas, mas estava lotadíssimo.

Nico tinha ficado bom em ignorar os gritos. Antes, quando eles tinham acabado de começar como banda e estavam fazendo suas primeiras apresentações, ele se animava muito durante o show, se alimentando da música, apenas pra quase desmaiar no backstage depois. Levava quase uma hora para que Jason conseguisse acalmar Nico, balançando-o gentilmente em seus braços.

Nico ficou feliz que seu cabelo estava caído na frente de seus olhos quando ele chegou mais perto do microfone e tocou um acorde em sua guitarra.

“Boa noite, Nova Iorque! Nós somos o Thrice Greek!”

Percy nem esperou que Nico terminasse de falar para bater suas baquetas uma, duas, três, quatro vezes e a banda se jogou na primeira música. A apresentação passou como um borrão. Firme, bateria staccato, graves profundos, guitarra brusca. “O próximo Muse”, uma revista tinha dito. A voz de Nico passou de um murmurio baixo em seu microfone para um estouro quando ele cantou o refrão.

E dezessete músicas depois, a banda saiu do palco. Nico e Jason jogaram suas palhetas para o público, e Percy, empolgado, jogou pelo menos oito baquetas.

“Como está, Neeks?” Jason perguntou enquanto jogava o braço ao redor do seu colega de banda baixinho.

“Tire seu braço suado de mim, Grace. Eu estou bem.” Nico soltou, empurrando o braço de Jason para longe de si, contendo o riso, enquanto ambos iam em direção ao camarim.

“Cara, essa foi uma boa plateia.” Percy disse a eles com um grande sorriso quando entrou na sala um pouco mais tarde. "Fazia um tempo que não tínhamos uma tão barulhenta."

Jason sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, lançando um olhar para o integrante mais jovem da banda, que estava jogado no sofá com uma xícara de chá de ervas fumegando nas mãos.

“Nem escutei eles.” Nico murmurou. “Foi perfeito.”

Eles se sentaram e conversaram sobre o show por mais algum tempo, antes de se revezarem para tomar banho. Quando Jason voltou, ainda com uma toalha sobre seus ombros musculosos, uma morena colocou a cabeça pela porta.

“Pessoal, voltem pra lá em cinco minutos, tem uma pequena multidão e vocês vão fazer uma sessão de autógrafos.”

Os olhos de Nico se arregalaram imediatamente enquanto ele encarava a gerente da turnê parada na porta.

“Mas-“ Foi só o que ele conseguiu dizer antes de ser interrompido por Jason.

“Qual é, Piper. Você não consegue ver que ele não esta no clima?” Ele silenciou a interrupção de Nico com um dedo levantando. “Eu também não, pra falar a verdade. Essa apresentação me deixou esgotado.”

Piper levantou uma das sobrancelhas perfeitamente feitas. “Jason você toca _baixo_ e fica no fundo, não tem nem como você estar cansado. Além disso, eu pedi ao Frank para cuidar da segurança.”

“Eu tentei.” Jason informou Nico enquanto levantava do sofá e puxava-o pelo braço.

Percy já estava saindo pela porta, provavelmente curioso pra saber se a garota loira que sempre os seguia a todos os shows da costa leste estava ai de novo. Jason abaixou a cabeça para olhar Nico nos olhos.

"Você consegue fazer isso, Nico. Fique perto de mim e me deixe saber se está sendo demais pra você, eu vou inventar uma desculpa e nós vamos sair de lá, okay?"

Nico sorriu e beijou Jason na bochecha. “Obrigado, Jay. Me lembre mais uma vez porque terminamos?”

Jason sorriu afetuosamente e voltou a ficar ereto, puxando Nico pelas portas. “Vamos lá, hora de enfrentar os lobos.”

Jason sabia tudo sobre Nico e seus problemas de ansiedade. Ele era mortalmente tímido e tinha ataques de pânico toda vez que era confrontado por uma multidão grande demais. Eventualmente, ele se livrara disso quando estava no palco e conseguia até falar durante as entrevistas. Jason não poderia estar mais orgulhoso de seu amigo. Ou, bem, seu ex-amante. Quando eles estavam na universidade, tocando em festas em troca de cervejas de graça, eles tiraram algum tempo para experimentar. Enquanto que ele realmente amasse Nico, e ele eventualmente decidiu que, sim, ele era mesmo gay, eles não eram feitos um para o outro. Eles funcionavam melhor como melhores amigos, e como melhores amigos eles permaneceram.

As portas se abriram e Nico entrou no salão mal iluminado, se escondendo atrás de Jason como de costume. Por ter uma estrutura magrinha e por Jason ser assustadoramente alto, ele podia facilmente ficar atrás e evitar ser visto logo de cara. Eles viram Percy pelo canto dos olhos,  conversando animado com alguns fãs, assinando álbuns sem nem olhar.

Nico ficou feliz que a segurança do local fez os fãs formarem uma fila, assim eles não iriam todos correr ate a mesa de mercadorias de uma vez, com toda certeza causando a ele um pânico cegante. Ele forçou um sorriso em seu rosto enquanto andou até o centro da mesa e sentou-se em seu banco, Jason sentando-se ao seu lado.

Os fãs estavam sendo levados ate a mesa três por vez. Cada grupo tinha um pouquinho de tempo para uma conversa rápida e um autógrafo. Felizmente para Nico, Percy era o primeiro da mesa, e ele tomava a maior parte do tempo papeando com os fãs, perguntando sobre o show e se eles haviam gostado. Os fãs acabavam tendo que passar rapidamente por Nico e Jason com um breve olá e um autógrafo. 

Jason olhou para Nico e esticou o braço para lhe dar um aperto tranquilizador no braço enquanto o ultimo dos fãs se aproximava. Nico sorriu para ele, mas sua atenção foi tomada por um nervoso “olá” vindo do outro lado da mesa.

Nico olhou para brilhantes olhos azuis e ficou imediatamente chocado. Não só porque os olhos o observando era do azul mais azul que ele já havia visto, fazendo com que os de Jason não parecerem tanta coisa, mas também porque o dono era...um homem? Cabelos loiros, alto. Nico o teria confundido com Jason se não estivesse usando suas lentes de contato. Ele sentiu seu estômago dar uma cambalhota.

“O-oi...” Nico gaguejou, esticando a mão para assinar um álbum que não estava lá.

O homem a sua frente corou e encarou o chão, raspando ruidosamente seus tênis no chão de concreto. “Eu...eu-uh, eu sou um fã.”

Nico não tinha mais o que fazer a não ser sorrir. Ele murmurou um “obrigado” antes de sentir a mão de Jason em seu ombro, que estava de pé ao seu lado, como se tivesse sentindo seu desconforto.

“Oi!” Jason exclamou, esticando a mão. “É sempre ótimo conhecer os fãs. Você gostou do show?”

O homem olhou para a mão estendida de Jason, estudando-a por um momento antes de apertá-la. “Eu amei. Eu estive esperando por anos para poder assistir vocês ao vivo, e foi o melhor show que eu já vi.” Ele deu um pequeno sorriso para Jason antes de voltar seus olhos para Nico.“Eu queria pedir um favor...minha guitarra está no andar de baixo, com a segurança porque eu não pude traze-la para dentro. Vocês podem assiná-la pra mim?”

Os olhos de Nico se arregalaram. Ele amava guitarras, e escutar que este, vamos ser honestos aqui, homem atraente, também tinha uma fez com que seu coração pulasse uma batida. Ele levantou e se virou para acenar para Piper.

 “Pipes, esse jovem aqui teve sua guitarra confiscada pela segurança, você poderia por favor pega-la para podermos assina-la? “ Jason perguntou enquanto apontava para o homem parado do outro lado da mesa de mercadorias. “Eu vou encontrar Percy. Para algo importante como uma guitarra, você vai querer o pacote completo.”

Nico concordou, e observou enquanto Jason e Piper andavam para direções opostas. “Então...” Nico disse, percebendo que eles estavam sozinhos e tentando acalmar seus nervos. “Que tipo de guitarra é? Você toca?”

Com um pequeno sorriso, ele assentiu. “É uma Les Paul preta, igual a sua. Ela costumava pertencer ao meu irmão, mas agora é minha...” Ele olhou para Nico com uma expressão triste em seu rosto antes de rapidamente substitui-la por um sorriso brilhante. “Obrigada por fazer isso, realmente significa muito para mim. Sua música significa muito para mim.” 

Nico ficou surpreso novamente. Noite após noite, ele via ondas de mulheres e garotas em seus shows. E quando eles faziam sessões de autógrafos, os únicos homens que ele via estavam sendo arrastados pelas namoradas. Eles nunca tentaram se focar em um público alvo de certa idade ou gênero, mas ver um cara em sua frente lhe dizendo que sua música significa muito, fez ele sorrir.

“Fico feliz, tudo pelos fãs.” Nico disse, lembrando-se das palavras que Reyna colocou em suas cabeças quando eles assinaram o contrato com a gravadora.

O loiro sorriu, escondendo apenas parcialmente a pitada de tristeza que atravessou seu rosto por um segundo, reconhecendo a resposta padrão. Nico sorriu de volta. Ele não sabia o que dizer, pra variar. Ele soltou um alto suspiro de alívio quando viu Jason e Percy, que estava carregando três garrafas de cerveja.

“Aqui, Neeks.” Ele disse, enquanto passou uma das cervejas para Jason e colocou a outra bem em frente a Nico. “Então, quem é esse?”

“Sou seu fã numero um!”

“Nem pensar, cara. Eu já vi gente vir aos shows usando pijamas do Thrice Greek feitos em casa. Você tem que melhorar!” Percy riu.

Nico deu um gole de sua cerveja, deixando o gosto amargo esquentar sua garganta enquanto ele via Percy contar piada atrás de piada sobre os fãs. Era bom que nem todo mundo levava ele a sério, caso contrario metade do mundo estaria se sentindo ofendida agora.

“Desculpe garoto, é hora de ir.” Uma voz rouca veio de trás do fã. Ao mesmo tempo as luzes do salão piscaram e Nico percebeu que ele estava totalmente vazio, a não ser pelos funcionários da turnê.

Jason tirou o celular do bolso. “Eu vou ligar pra Pipes, ver como ela esta indo com a guitarra.” Ele deu um passo e se distanciou da mesa.

 “Tudo bem, cara.” Percy se curvou para ler o nome bordado no uniforme do segurança. Hege? Hedged? Algo assim. “Nós estamos esperando a guitarra dele chegar. Nós vamos autografar e depois mandamos ele pra casa. Não se preocupe.”

Nesse momento, Piper veio andando com as mãos vazias e uma expressão muito seria no rosto.

“Você!” Ela apontou para o segurança. “Você pega os pertences das pessoas e depois os da pra qualquer um que diz ser dono? Que tipo de lugar é esse?”

O fã congelou. “O que? Isso quer dizer que...minha guitarra! Ela...ela sumiu?”

Os três integrantes da banda olharam para ele em choque e depois se viraram para o segurança. “Você o que?!” Jason exclamou.

“Ei, nos pegamos a guitarra de um moleque loiro, e depois do show um moleque loiro veio buscar, então imaginamos que era o mesmo.” O segurança encolheu os ombros.

 “Minha guitarra...” ele sussurrou tremendo, enquanto sentava-se no chão.

“Desculpe, garoto. Não ha nada que possamos fazer. Agora vamos, eu tenho uma esposa me esperando e ainda preciso fechar esse lugar.” O homem se moveu para agarrar seu braço e tira-lo do chão.

Piper vestiu sua expressão mais furiosa e fez uma careta para o segurança. “Você vai nos deixar aqui. Eu vou ligar para a policia do backstage e vamos ver o que podemos fazer sobre isso.” Ela se virou com o celular nas mãos, e saiu novamente em direção as portas.

O loiro ainda estava no chão quando o guarda se foi, segurando a cabeça entre as mãos. “Eu..eu não consigo acreditar. A guitarra do meu irmão ...” A voz dele foi sumindo. Jason e Percy se agacharam ao seu lado, se sentindo mal pelo fã. Eles colocaram seus braços ao redor de seus ombros e levantaram-no, levando-o para o camarim.

 Piper voltou para mesa das mercadorias alguns minutos depois, onde Nico ainda estava sentado, sem saber o que fazer.

“A policia disse que não há nada que possamos fazer. Não tem nenhuma câmera por aqui então não temos nenhuma pista. Coitado do cara.”

Nico balbuciou alguma coisa, perdido em seus pensamentos. Ele estava pensando como seria se algum roubasse sua amada guitarra. A branca que sua irmão costumava tocar antes...ele balançou a cabeça, ele _não_ ia pensar nisso agora.

No camarim, Jason e Percy sentaram o fã no sófá.“Posso pegar alguma coisa pra você? Uma água ou uma cerveja?” Percy perguntou, mas ele só balançou a cabeça.

“Eu não consigo acreditar...quem faria algum assim?” O coitado estava lutando para manter as lágrimas longe de seus olhos.

 “Você disse que pertenceu ao seu irmão.” Jason disse calmamente. “Qual é a história ai? Se você não se importa de eu perguntar.”

“Michael estava no exercito. Ele desapareceu no Afeganistão alguns anos atrás. Ele nunca voltou pra casa. A guitarra é a ultima coisa que eu tenho dele.” Ele apertou os olhos, não conseguindo mais conter as lágrimas.

Parado na porta do camarim, Nico pensou por um segundo no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Parecia tanto com o que aconteceu com Bianca. Ele precisou se esforçar muito para continuar firme e não escorregar em outro ataque de panico. Silenciosamente, ele saiu dali para tomar um ar, pegando um cigarro de Chris, um dos roadies.

Nico voltou, e Jason e Percy continuavam tentando acalma-lo. “Eu, uhm...” Ele interrompeu da porta. “Eu ouvi sua história. Eu...Piper me disse que não há o que fazer para pegar a guitarra de volta. Sinto muito ...” Ele sentiu o olhar de Jason sobre si, provavelmente se perguntando o que ele estava fazendo. “Não é...não é muito, mas eu queria que você ficasse com isso.” Ele disse, andando ate o fã, segurando um estojo de guitarra preto.

Percy e Jason trocaram olhares, eles sabiam a historia de Bianca, e eles também sabiam como afetava Nico. O loiro se levantou do sofá com olhos surpresos.  “Ah, não. Eu não poderia. É demais.” Ele exclamou, seu rosto inteiro vermelho devido ao choro.

“Por favor,” Nico disse. “Eu sei o quanto uma guitarra pode significar. Se você ainda quiser, nós podemos autografar pra você.”

 Nico colocou o estojo no sofá e abriu-o. Dentro, a Gibson Les Paulo preta sobre a qual eles falaram mais cedo.

“Você deveria aceitar antes que ele mude de ideia. Ele AMA essa guitarra!” Percy exclamou, procurando uma caneta em sua bolsa.

“Quero que você fique com ela.” Nico disse. “ Eu estava pensando em aposentar ela, de qualquer forma. E eu vou poder dormir melhor se souber que está em boas mãos.” Ele sorriu.

“Pega!” Jason gritou do outro lado da sala, e Nico conseguiu agarrar o marcador prateado no ar. O fã ainda sem palavras observou enquanto Nico virou a guitarra. A caneta pairou sobre a superfície gelada antes que ele olhasse para cima.

“Eu não consegui nem perguntar seu nome...” Murmurou, olhando para o ombro do homem para evitar olhar naqueles olhos azuis. Contrastando com as pálpebras vermelhas eles pareciam até mais claros. Ele deu um passo a frente e esticou a mão.

“Eu sou Will. Will Solace.”

Nico trocou a caneta de mão e se aproximou-se, segurando sua mão. “Nico. É bom te conhecer, Will.”

Will corou em um vermelho vivo e olhou para suas mãos conectadas. “Eu- Eu sabia disso.” Ele sorriu nervosamente.

Uma batida na porta quebrou o momento. “Só mais cinco minutos, pessoal. Nós já carregamos quase toda a parafernália então estaremos voltando pro  hotel em breve.” A voz de Piper ecoou pelo quarto antes de eles ouvirem passos se distanciando.

Nico quebrou o contato entre suas mãos enquanto Percy pegava a caneta da outra. “ Vou fazer essa ficar extremamente linda pra você, Will!” Ele exclamou com um sorriso enorme enquanto mexia a caneta no corpo da guitarra formando um P gigante.

Jason levantou do sofá. “Você é tão exagerado, Perce. Me dá isso aqui.” Ele esticou a mão e pegou a canetam chegando mais perto da guitarra enquanto Percy se afastava para ir pegar suas malas. “Você é muito sortudo. Nico não é do tipo que da presentes. Tenho certeza que eu ainda estou esperando meu primeiro presente de aniversario desse ai.” Ele riu enquanto Nico corou e começou a raspar a ponta de sua bota no chão.

Will riu nervosamente, alternando seu olhar entre Nico, que estava ficando mais vermelho a cada segundo, e Jason, que ainda estava escrevendo.

“Eu não consigo acreditar que você esta fazendo isso por mim. Você realmente não precisava...” Ele comentou observando Jason cutucar Nico com o cotovelo e passar o marcador a diante.

“Foi legal te conhecer, Will. Sinto muito pela sua guitarra, e eu espero que essa confusão toda não te impeça de vir assistir a gente novamente. Nós vamos ficar na área de Nova Iorque, então vão ter vários shows pra você escolher. Jason sorriu para ele e deu um tapinha em seu ombro. Logo em seguida pegou sua bolsa no chão, e seguiu Percy para fora do camarim.

Nico estava debruçado sobre o instrumento, colocando seu autógrafo. Quando ele terminou, ele fechou o estojo, se certificando que todas as trancas estavam devidamente fechadas antes de levanta-la.  “Eu espero que isso recompense pelo menos um pouquinho pela perda da sua guitarra. Eu sei que nada poderia possivelmente substitui-la...” Ele foi interrompido por Will soluçando.

“Eu-eu-eu...me desculpe, eu só...obrigado Nico. Ninguém nunca fez nada assim por mim. Depois que meu irmão...eu...eu cai em um buraco e...” ele se calou, respirando profundamente antes de olhar Nico nos olhos. “Sua música me tirou daquele buraco, e eu não posso te agradecer o tanto quando deveria.”

Nico congelou. Claro, ele já havia ouvido isso antes, durante sessões de autógrafos, mas nunca em um tom tão íntimo. Sem saber o que fazer, ele ficou parado por alguns segundos tentando pensar em algo para dizer. Will falou antes. “Uau, me desculpe. Eu não quis jogar tudo isso assim em cima de você.” Ele limpou o nariz na manga da camisa. “S-só queria mesmo te agradecer.”

Ele assentiu. "Seja legal com ela.” Ele disse, entregando o estojo para Will, que o pegou pela alça. Seus dedos se tocaram por um breve momento e ambos ficaram mais vermelhos do que você pode imaginar.

O músico se virou para procurar sua maleta, encontrando-a no canto do quarto. “Sinto muito mas eu preciso ir agora.” Ele disse. “Piper vai me dar uma vassourada se eu não chegar no ônibus na hora.” Will deu uma risadinha e concordou com a cabeça, andando em direção a porta. “Obrigado mais uma vez. Eu prometo que vou tratá-la bem.” Ele deu um ultimo sorriso antes de passar pela saída.

Ele respirou fundo uma vez. E mais uma. E mais uma. Ele não percebeu que mais alguém tinha entrado no quarto até que um par de braços fortes se enrolou em seus ombros por trás, puxando-o para um peito firme. “Está tudo bem, Neeks?”

Nico ficou parado e fechou os olhos, sentindo o aroma de Jason. Um aroma que sempre conseguia acalmá-lo. “Eu estou bem. Eu...eu só sinto pena dele, por causa do irmão e-”

“Shhh.” Jason sussurrou. “Eu sei. Sua irmã.”

Eles ficaram assim por alguns momentos. Nico deixou Jason sugar a ansiedade dele, antes de assentiu e se virar para seu abraço. “Obrigado Jay, eu não sei o que faria sem você.”

Jason sorriu para o seu melhor amigo e colega de banda, e lhe deu um último apertão antes de pegar a maleta de Nico. “Você vem?”

Quando eles entravam no ônibus do tour alguns minutos depois, foram confrontados por um Percy muito sorridente. “Entãão, conseguiu descolar um admirador, Neeks?”

“Não faço ideia do que você está falando, Perce. Ele era um fã.” Nico disse, se sentando de frente para Jason.

“Ah vamos lá! Se você fosse dar uma guitarra para cada fã, nós estaríamos falidos e morando numa caixa em vez de em hotel.” Ele se aproximou de Nico. “Além do mais, ele era o seu tipo.”

Nico o encarou. “Eu-Eu não tenho um tipo!” Ele gritou. “Você esta imaginado coisas, Percy.” Ele olhou pro outro lado da mesa e viu Jason com as mãos levantadas, sinalizando que ele não ia participar dessa conversa.

Percy deu um tapa nas costas de Jason. “E esse aqui, então? Eu sou o único que vê as semelhanças? Alto, loiro, olhos azuis.”

“Ele era um fã, só isso. Eu estava querendo uma guitarra nova a algum tempo de qualquer jeito.” Nico se encostou no banco e fechou os olhos, esperando que tivesse ficado bem claro para Percy que esta conversa tinha terminado.

Quando chegaram no hotel, desejaram uns aos outros uma boa noite e foram para seus respectivos quartos. Havia sido uma noite longa e eles estavam ansiosos para dormir. Todos menos Nico. Ele pegou um bloco de notas e um lápis em sua maleta e foi até a sacada. Respirando o ar frio da noite, ele começou a escrever.

Do outro lado da cidade, Will entrou em seu apartamento kitnet e cerimoniosamente deixou o estojo da guitarra em sua cama. Ele ainda não podia acreditar no que aconteceu hoje. Vê-lo em carne e osso, era demais, e não satisfeito, tinha que ir e fazer algo fantástico. Suspirando, ele se ajoelhou em frente a guitarra, pensando novamente no homem que conseguiu colocar seus exatos sentimentos em uma música, como se ele tivesse entrado na mente de Will e escrito sobre o que viu. O bom e o ruim.

Will sorriu para si mesmo e encarou o estojo preto antes de abri-lo gentilmente, como se fosse um recém-nascido. Ele viu um P gigante no canto superior esquerdo, e um J e um G interligados no canto direito. Sua ficha não tinha caído que ela realmente pertencia a ele agora. E então, seus olhos pousaram na parte de baixo.

“A última coisa que nos resta é viver. – NdA”

Will sentiu as lágrimas inundarem seus olhos  e rapidamente fechou o estojo antes que elas molhassem seu precioso bem. Ele reconheceu a citação de uma revista, de um artigo em que Nico estava falando de sua mais nova tatuagem. Tinha uma foto dele orgulhosamente mostrando o antebraço onde aquelas mesmas palavras estavam escritas em letras cursivas.

Ele sorriu ao sentir os olhos pesando, e dormiu abraçado com o estojo da guitarra.


	2. A Manhã Seguinte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpe pela demora, mas o capítulo dois finalmente esta aqui !
> 
> Ps : A música mencionada neste capítulo se chama 'Let Your Good Heart Lead You Home' do Editors.
> 
> Link para o original [aqui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3247922/chapters/7118672) !

De manhã, Nico abriu seu olhos. Ele piscou algumas vezes, se ajustando a luz que estava entrando no quarto. Decidindo que não importava que horas fosse, ainda era muito cedo para levantar, ele se enfiou fundo nas cobertas. Enquanto rolava na cama, tentando encontrar a posição mais confortável, ele esbarrou em algo, ou melhor, em alguém. Ele levantou a cabeça e viu Jason deitado ao seu lado, em um sono profundo.

Confuso, Nico pensou nos eventos da noite passada. Eles fizeram um show, participaram de uma sessão de autógrafos e voltaram para o hotel. Ele tinha certeza que não tinha seduzido Jason para sua cama. Desde que haviam decidido que eles funcionavam melhor como amigos eles permaneciam fora da cama um do outro. Na maioria das vezes. Ele e Jason eram solteiros então de vez em quando, especialmente depois de uma barulhenta _afterparty_ e muito álcool, ou até mesmo para relaxar depois de malhar, eles não conseguiam manter as mãos longe um do outro. 

Se jogou de volta nos travesseiros e as memórias de um fã vieram flutuando em sua mente. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso, esperando que...Will, era isso? Esperando que Will se sentisse um pouco melhor depois de ter sua guitarra roubada. O que o lembrou que agora ele teria que comprar uma nova pra substituir a antiga.

Ele rolou na cama, tateando o criado mudo em busca do seu celular. Seus olhos arderam enquanto ele o ligou para checar o horário. 9:30. Merda, seus olhos doíam.

Suspirando,  ele jogou as cobertas para o lado e percebeu que estava quase pelado, apenas de cueca. Agora ele tinha certeza que nada havia acontecido entre ele e Jason na noite passada. Ele se levantou e se vestiu, pegando sua maleta logo em seguida. Novamente, Nico havia dormido usando suas lentes de contato. O oftalmologista ia mata-lo no próximo _checkup_.

Trocando as lentes por um elegante óculos de armação preta, aquele que ele devia usar sempre que não estava tocando. Ele ouviu um leve gemido vindo da cama.

“Bom dia, Grace.” Ele resmungou e chutou a perna de Jason de leve.                        

Seu amigo sussurrou algo baixinho antes de esfregar as mãos pelo rosto. Ele se sentou e Nico não conseguiu evitar sorrir para a bagunça que estava o cabelo de Jason.

“Bom dia.” Ele bocejou, coçando o peito. “Que horas são?”

“São 9:45. Você se importa em me dizer o que você esta fazendo na minha cama? A gravadora está pagando por três quartos separados, sabia?” Nico perguntou enquanto olhava para o espelho de corpo inteiro que ficava na porta do quarto e passava as mãos pela bagunça negra que ele chamava de cabelo, tentando torna-lo no mínimo apresentável.

Jason bocejou novamente, jogando as pernas para a lateral da cama. “Eu vim checar se estava tudo bem antes de ir dormir. Achei você dormindo sobre a mesa da sacada. Você estava tremendo, então eu te trouxe pra cama e te aqueci. Acho que acabei pegando no sono também.”

Nico se virou e andou até o amigo, que estava sentado na ponta da cama. “E você até me ajudou a tirar minhas roupas.” Ele zombou. “ Sempre um cavalheiro, Grace.”

Jason sorriu. “Nada que eu já não tivesse visto antes, Neeks. Além disso, eu tenho certeza que essas suas calças atrapalham sua circulação. Você deveria me agradecer.”

Nico sorriu e fez uma reverencia para Jason. “Minha sincera gratidão, Sir Grace. Muito obrigada por me salvar da ira das calças jeans skinny.” Ele virou os olhos. “Vista-se, eu preciso de uma guitarra nova e eu tenho quase certeza que o Percy foi visitar a mãe dele hoje, então você vem comigo. Eu te pago almoço depois.”

 

-

 

Do outro lado da cidade, Will foi tirado de seu sono por um som alto. Quando ele levantou o braço para desligar o alarme, ele bateu em algo duro. Os olhos de Will se arregalaram enquanto ele olhava para o estojo de guitarra em sua cama. Ele pensou que tivesse sido só um sonho.

Ele mal podia acreditar. Depois de meses de estudos e provas, e pilhas incontáveis de lição de casa e relatórios para escrever, ele finalmente teve um dia de folga. Seu amigo Cecil teve que refazer um teste e deu a Will seu ingresso para o show do Thrice Greek do outro lado da cidade. Will havia ficado tão ancioso. Ele estava em provas no dia em que os tickets começaram a vender, e já haviam esgotado quando ele conseguiu entrar online para comprar um.

Will já era um fã por anos. Depois que ele havia recebido a noticia do desaparecimento do seu irmão, ele caiu em luto, se recusando a falar com qualquer um, não indo a escola, mal comendo e geralmente cuidando muito mal de si mesmo. Ele se trancou em seu quarto e se recusou a sair. Ele chorou até não ter mais lágrimas.  Seus amigos não conseguiam faze-lo falar, nada ajudava.

Eventualmente ele não conseguiu mais aguentar o silencio. Ele ligou o radio para afogar a estática que enchia sua cabeça.

Alguns dias se seguiram, e a musica saindo do radio era sua única companhia. As músicas que ele conhecia e normalmente gostava o animavam bem pouco. Era como se todo seu mundo tivesse perdido a cor e o sabor. Tudo era cinza, tudo tinha gosto de papelão.

Ele não se lembrava quando aconteceu exatamente, ou mesmo que horas eram. Tudo ao seu redor voltou a ter foco quando ele ouviu um calmo e devagar acorde de baixo vindo do radio. Ele prestou um pouquinho mais de atenção, rolando na cama.

 _You let the dark in, somehow_    
_I feel the winter more now, more now_

Uma sombria e baixa voz atingiu seus ouvidos antes da musica explodir em guitarras e baterias. Ela alcançou o núcleo de Will e o sacudiu. A melodia era brava e melancólica ao mesmo tempo. Pela primeira vez na semana, Will sentiu algo, como se a musica tivesse trazido um vislumbre de cor de volta para sua vida.

 _Some things do matter, a price to pay_    
_We will find our own way, always_

_Mais baterias, mais baixos, mais guitarras. Mais daquela voz que parecia estar cantando para ele e apenas ele. Mais sentimentos começando a aparecer._

_Sharks swim around your drowning soul_    
_Let your good heart lead you home_

Will fechou os olhou e deixou a música tomar controle. Ele não tinha percebido que estava chorando, mas dessa vez por um motivo totalmente diferente. Ele sentia. Ele ouvia e sentia. Sua cabeça doía e seu coração doía mas ele sentia.

Enquanto ele lentamente se puxava para fora do buraco em que ele havia caído nas ultimas semanas, ele aprendia mais e mais sobre a musica que começou tudo.

Ele a ouviu algumas vezes no radio e mais um milhão de vezes na sua cabeça, a voz que nunca o deixou sozinho por um momento sequer. A voz virou sua companhia, cantando para ele antes de dormir, enquanto ele socava os travesseiros para longe pensando no seu irmão.

Ele descobriu que era o primeiro single de uma nova banda da California, Thrice Greek. Ele os procurou na internet e assinou a newsletter.

Enquanto Will pensava em como tudo começou, ele conseguia sentir um soco de tristeza em seu peito junto com a felicidade das memorias de ontem.

Ele só queria ver se conseguia fazer com que assinassem sua guitarra, e ela foi roubada bem em baixo do seu nariz. A única coisa que o seu amado irmão deixou para ele no testamento que o exercito o fez escrever antes de envia-lo para o outro lado do mundo. Ele nunca devia ter a deixado nas mãos de desconhecidos. Ele se enganou ao pensar que a segurança ia mante-la em...bem...segurança para ele.

Ele não deveria ter saído e entrado na fila dos autografos três vezes. Ele deveria ter tomado coragem. A pressão de encontrar cara a cara com o dono da voz que havia feito tanto por ele era demais. Mas aqui estava ele, no fim. Ele passou as mãos pela superfície do estojo preto, ainda quente por ele ter domido sobre ela.

Nico di Angelo, o dono da voz. Ele não foi nada abaixo de inspirador durante o show. O teatro estava lotado mas Will se sentiu sozinho, como se a banda estivesse tocando só pra ele. O mundo se dissolveu.

Ele estava muito feliz que ele havia conseguido vê-los em pessoa e até dizer olá. Conhecer Nico, especialmente, havia sido um prazer. Ele era mais baixo do que o esperado, e quando ele falou, sua voz era sutil, nada parecida com a voz que estourava nos auto falantes mais cedo. Ele era um espírito com quem se identificava durante o show, mas ele parecia ser alguém diferente fora do palco; alguém quieto, tímido. Will sabia uma coisa ou duas sobre fingir ser mais forte do que você realmente é e ele com certeza reconheceu isso no cantor.

Eles eram pessoas mais maravilhosas do que ele imaginou. Em vez de mandá-lo pra casa com um “desculpe, cara, nada que possamos fazer”, eles o levaram para o backstage. Jason o acalmou com palavras suaves e seguras, como se ele estivesse acostumado a usa-las todos os dias. Percy se jogou sobre ele, oferecendo tudo a não ser a pia da cozinha desde que pudesse anima-lo.

Seu coração estava partido, e enquanto Jason o fez se sentir mais calmo, foi Nico quem mais uma vez trouxe luz para sua escuridão.

Will abriu o estojo da guitarra que estava em sua frente, revelando a linda guitarra preta, exatamente igual a que ele costumava ter. As assinaturas em marcador prateado brilhavam devido a luz entrando pelas cortinas que ele havia esquecido de fechar na noite passada.

Era inacreditável. Nico di Angelo havia lhe dado sua propria guitarra, como se ele soubesse o que Wil estava sentindo, como se ele soubesse o quanto um simples instrumento pode significar para alguém.

Ele gentilmente tocou o braço da guitarra e a tirou do estojo para estudá-la de todos os angulos. Quando suas mãos tocaram a superfície gelada, ele pensou como os dedos de Nico pareceram igualmente gelados ao tocar os seus. Seu estomago deu uma cambalhota e o sangue subiu pelas suas bochechas. Ele balançou a cabeça. Nico era uma estrela do rock que acidentalmente o tocou enquanto tentava fazer algo legal, e era só isso. Nico ficou vermelho porque ele claramente estava desconfortável. “Não tenha ideias, Will.” Ele sussurrou para si mesmo.

Ele não ia mergulhar de cabeça numa paixão por uma estrela do rock inalcançável. Ele não ia.

 

-

 

Nico e Jason saíram do taxi e caíram direto nas ruas movimentadas de Nova Iorque. Eles pediram ao taxista que os deixassem em uma das muitas lojas de guitarra da cidade. Nico trocou os óculos por um par desnecessário de óculos de sol - “Nico, é outubro.” – e escondeu seu cabelo debaixo de um boné. Ele se enterrou em um moletom gigante que estava usando por baixo da jaqueta jeans, tentando manter as multidoes na calçada fora do seu campo de visão.

“Por aqui.” Jason apontou para uma loja com vitrines cheias de guitarras de todas as cores e formatos. Nico assentiu e ele andaram ate a entrada juntos. Ao abrir a porta, um sininho avisou quem quer que estivesse la dentro que haviam novos clientes na loja.

Uma cabeça de mulher apareceu por trás de uma estante cheia de guitarras. “ Oi! Bem vindos a Lou’s. Como eu posso ajudar?”

Jason sorriu para ela. “Meu amigo aqui precisa de uma guitarra nova. Você se importa se olharmos por ai um pouquinho?”

A mulher assentiu,  com um sorriso brilhante que quase chegava aos seus olhos verdes. “Claro que não, querido. Venha me procurar se precisar de ajuda ou se quiser experimentar alguma. Eu sou Lou Ellen, mas pode me chamar de Lou.”

Nico e Jason concordaram e entraram mais fundo na loja. Era bem grande e Nico não sabia por onde começar, em vez disso escolhendo correr os olhos pela infinidade de instrumentos que a loja tinha a oferecer.

Jason abriu seu sobretudo cinza. “Vai acabar engolindo moscas se ficar com a boca aberta assim, Neeks.”

Nico o encarou. “Eu não consigo escolher, Jason. Eu quero todas elas. Quanto você acha que ela vai cobrar por tudo?”

Ele riu. “Eu acho que nós estamos a uns cinco álbuns e uns dois tours em estádios longe de ter esse tipo de dinheiro, mesmo se todos nos juntassemos tudo juntos.”

“Urgh. Bem, isso não é justo, é? Eu vou precisar de todas essas guitarras para fazer cinco álbuns!” Ele resmungou enquanto andava ate uma prateleira, escolhendo admira-las de perto. “Eu acho que vou acabar pegando a mesma. Mas....ei, como uma Rickenbacker ia ficar em mim?”

Jason arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto pensava, tentando imaginar. “Sem ofensa, Neeks, mas eu acho que você é muito baixinho pra essa ai. É uma guitarra grande. Talvez eles tenham uma em tamanho infantil?” Ele disse.

Nico fez uma careta para o seu chamado amigo e saiu andando, indo procurar a tal guitarra e ver como ela ia ficar ele mesmo.

Do outro lado da loja ele a viu pendurada na parede, chamando-o como se fosse um filhotinho recém nascido na vitrine, implorando para um pedestre leva-la para casa Nico ouviu um assovio atras de si, e se virou. Lou estava parada lá, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

 “Aquela é linda.” Ela mexeu a cabeça na direção da beleza na parede. “Custa uma nota também. Apesar de que eu recomendaria um modelo diferente se você for iniciante.”

Nico ficou roxo. Primeiro Jason, agora essa mulher? Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa da qual pudesse se arrepender depois, Jason aparece por trás dela, passando um zíper imaginario por sua boca enquanto encarava Nico.

Ele se arrependeu de ter feito a barba de manha. Toda vez que ele fazia era confundido com um colegial. Ele preferia ter uma barbinha no rosto. O fazia parecer mais legal e ele sabia que as pessoas o levavam mais a serio. “Eu não sou um iniciante.” Ele resmungou, torcendo para que a combinação moletom e boné escondessem quem ele realmente era da dona da loja. “Sempre toquei as Les Paul, pensei em trocar um pouco.”

“Bom, vamos ver então” Lou disse em um tom zombeteiro, tirando a guitarra dos ganchos da parede. “Se você me seguir, eu tenho alguns amplificadores montados nos fundos e você pode testar esse bebe.”

Nico e Jason a seguiram, encarando um ao outro. Nico pisou no pé de Jason. “Tamanho infantil, huh ? Você é um idiota, Grace. Vai pagar seu almoço.”

Jason reclamou de dor quando a bota pesada de Nico encontrou seu pé, mancando atras dele enquanto seu amigo ia te Lou pegar a guitarra.

Ele ajustou a alça em seu ombro, segurando o braço em sua mão esquerda e se deixando se acostumar com a diferença de peso. “É um pouco mais leve do que a que eu costumava ter, mas eu acho que consigo me acostumar. Como eu estou?” Ele estava com um sorriso largo no rosto enquanto olhava para Jason, que matinha o peso no pé direito.

“Como uma estrela do rock!” Lou exclamou. Ela plugou a cabo de um dos amplificadores e o ligou, entregando a outra ponta para Nico. “Experimente, garoto. Quero ouvir o que você sabe.”

Nico ligou o cabo na guitarra, pegou uma palheta e deixou seus dados dançarem pelas cordas. Ele tocou alguns solos rápidos, parou,  mexeu nas tarraxas e voltou a tocar. Ele repetiu esse processo mais algumas vezes até que ficou feliz com o som do seu novo bebe. Alguns passos dele, Lou sorria radiante para ele. Nico desligou o amplificador e assentiu para ela. “Eu vou levar.”

Ela pegou a guitarra e colocou-a em um estojo. “Me encontre no caixa, eu vou deixá-la pronta pra você.”

Jason estremeceu enquanto eles andavam. “Eu acho que você quebrou meu pé. Que droga, Neeks.” Nico sorriu.

“Bem feito por ter zoado com a minha altura. Nem todos nós podemos parecer com modelos de cuecas. Agora para de reclamar, se nós vamos começar a contar que humilhou quem eu tenho certeza que você merece muitas mais dessas.” Nico disse. “Vamos, vamos pagar pela minha princesa.”

Depois de pagar pela guitarra e perguntar a Lou se ela podia mandar entregar  no hotel, eles foram parar em um pequeno restaurante não muito longe de onde eles estavam ficando. Jason checou seu celular depois de ele ter vibrado alto na mesa. “Percy vai nos encontrar no hotel em uma hora. Ele disse que Sally disse “oi” e que nós devemos visitá-la antes de sairmos de Nova Iorque.”

Nico deu um sorrisinho, pensando na mãe de Percy, e em como ela sempre acolheu Nico como um membro da família, mesmo que ele só tenha conhecido Percy com 13 anos. “É claro.” Quando ele parou de olhar seu prato e voltou a olhar para cima, ele percebeu que Jason estava olhando-o com um sorriso no rosto,  seus olhos com uma expressão brincalhona. “O que?” Nico enrugou as sobrancelhas. Aquele olhar so podia significar uma coisa.

“Então, Neeks. Memorias ruins a parte, aquele fã de ontem era alguma coisa, ein?” Ali estava. Nico olhou para cima.

“Eu não vou fazer isso, Grace. A guitarra dele foi roubada, e eu lhe dei a minha porque me lembrou de...” A voz dele foi sumindo.

“Eu não estou falando disso, Nico, e você sabe. Eu conseguia sentir a tensão crescendo entre vocês dois, e eu sei o suficiente pra reconhecer quando você esta atraido por alguém.” Ele sorriu. “E afinal, ele não foi o primeiro loiro bonitinho que fez seu sangue correr mais rápido.”

Nico jogou o guardanapo na cara de Jason. "Sério, Jay? Você não se cansa nunca de dizer as pessoas quão bonito você é? Você quer confete agora? Você é um babaca. Muito gato, mas  ainda um babaca.”

“Mas é claro que não, agora responda minha pergunta e pare de mudar de assunto.” Jason se esticou para frente e arrumou os óculos de Nico. “Eu juro, é como ter um adolescente por perto.” Ele resmungou para si mesmo.

Tá bom, ele era bonito. Um homem cego poderia ter visto, Jay” Nico nunca teria imaginado que com 21 anos ele estaria falando com seu ex/as vezes amante sobre garotos bonitos.

“Mas o que você vai fazer?”

“Eu não vou fazer nada. Eu provavelmente nunca vou vê-lo de novo e em uma semana vou esquecer que ele existe. Eu não aposto mais em paixões impossíveis, Jay. Eu aprendi minha lição.” Nico bufou enquanto brincava com o ultimo pedaço de comida do seu prato.

Jason assentiu. “Vamos andando então. Percy deve estar chegando logo e nos temos a noite toda de folga então podemos finalmente fazer aquela maratona de filmes que nós sempre falamos.”

 

-

 

Mais tarde, quando Will já havia voltado das palestras e estava debruçado sobre um volume enorme sobre medicina na  livraria do campus, seu telefone vibrou.

_“Você nunca vai adivinhar quem veio comprar uma guitarra de mim.”_

_“Eu posso.”_

_“Ah claro, Sr. Advinho.”_

_“Nico, do Thrice Greek?”_

_“Sim! Como você sabia?”_

_“Intuição. Agradeça seu irmão pelo ingresso. O show de ontem foi muito bom.”_

_“Relaxa, vou falar pra ele. Vou voltar a trabalhar agora. Te vejo depois, Will.”_

_“Até mais, Lou.”_

Ao colocar o telefone de volta em sua bolsa, seus dedos encostaram nas bordas do enevelope. Merda! O envelope!

A lembrança quase escapou a memoria de Will. Depois de deixar o camarim, ele havia trombado na gerente de turnê do Thrice Greek. Piper? Algo assim. Ela lhe deu um envelope azul, e lhe disse para abri-lo quando chegasse em casa, e mais uma vez de desculpou pelo incidente da guitarra.

Ele enfiou o envelope na bolsa e se esqueceu totalmente dele.

Com as mãos tremendo, ele o puxou para fora. Ele tirou o clip de papel, respirou fundo e tirou um papel branco de dentro.

“Oi Will. Desculpe pela guitarra, cara. Eu realmente queria ter podido te ajudar mais. Piper vai fazer com que o organizador  fale com os donos do teatro sobre a segurança. De qualquer jeito, espero que você venha nos assistir de novo. Nós vamos ficar muito felizes de te receber como nosso fã numero #1!”

\- Percy J.”

 

Wow. Will estava chocado. Ele olhou novamente para a nota, mais palabras arriscadas do que legíveis, como se realmente tivesse exigido muito dele para escrever. Ele pensou em algumas entrevistas que ele havia lido. Era o Percy que tinha dislexia Ele não conseguia lembrar. Mas alegrava o coração de Will que ele tivesse feito um esforço para escrever para ele.

Ele virou o envelope, com a intenção de colocá-lo de volta na bolsa quando algo caiu dele. Um pedaço retangular de papel laminado, ao menos era o que parecia. Estava coberto por um _post-it_ amarelo.

“Escolha um show e mostre isso na entrada. Ele vão te deixar entrar de graça.”

A letra no _post-it_ era diferente da na nota. Percy deve ter dado instruções a alguém para incluir isso no envelope. Ele virou o papel laminado. Tinha uma foto do Thrice Greek com “CONVIDADO” escrito logo abaixo.

Ele encarou o cartão por o que pareceram cinco minutos, sua lição de casa esquecida. Ele ia vê-los de novo. Antes de ir pra aula nessa manhã ele havia checado e todos os shows já estavam esgotados. E mesmo assim, aqui estava ele.

Ele fechou o livro com força e o enfiou na mala. Cuidadosamente, ele colocou o laminado de volta no envelope, e teve a precaução de checar se ele estava seguro dentro da mala antes de sair da biblioteca.

Ele ia vê-los de novo. Ele ia ver _ele_ de novo. O sangue subiu involuntariamente por suas bochechas.

 

-

 

“Ele esta assistindo o filme?” Percy perguntou a Jason, que estava sentado ao seu lado no sofá. Jason olhou para Nico, que estava prestando muita atenção no seu caderno.

“Provavelmente está escrevendo uma musica. Você sabe como ele fica.” Jason se espreguiçou antes de se afundar novamente nas almofadas.

Nico levava o caderno para onde quer que fosse. Se e quando as musicas vinham ate ele, ele as escrevia imediatamente.

Percy sorriu olhando para o livreto velho. “Eu pensei que ele já estaria todo preenchido a essa altura. Eu vou ter que comprá-lo um novo.” Ele mal havia terminado de falar quando um travesseiro lhe acertou bem na cara.

“Eu ouvi isso, seu otário.” Nico disse, sem tirar os olhos do caderno. Ele escreveu alguma coisa e fez uma careta, andou ate o quarto, deixando o caderno aberto no braço da poltrona.

“Ele esta bem, Grace?” Percy olhou preocupado para seu colega de banda.

Jason franziu as sobrancelhas e estava prestes a falar quando Nico voltou para a sala, carregando um pequeno amplificador e um par de _headphones_ grandes demais. Ele se sentou na gigante poltrona e puxou para cima a guitarra que estivera acomodada em seu colo.

“É, essa foi a ultima vez que ouvimos uma palavra dele por hoje.” Percy resmungou antes de se apoiar no braço de Jason.

O filme foi esquecido e Jason assentiu para Percy. “Eu acho que ele esta bem. Eu acho que a história do cara de ontem a noite o afetou mais do que ele esta deixando transparecer.”

Percy mordeu a bochecha por dentro. “Foi o pensamento que eu tive ontem. Apesar dos outros pensamentos gays que estavam no ar.” Ele mexeu as sobrancelhas exageradamente.

“Ah você sentiu isso também, é?” Jason sorriu. “Ele se recusou a falar sobre isso o dia todo, mas eu vi uma fagulha ali. Não que haja muito o que se fazer. Nos tocamos na frente de milhões de pessoas toda semana, qual a chance de vermos ele novamente?”

Enquanto Nico se perdia em sua guitarra, Percy voltou a olhar para a gigante TV a sua frente. “Certo. Uma em um bilhão eu diria.”

 


	3. Jovens Leões

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps : A música mencionada neste capítulo é Young Lions do Maccabbes.

Dois dias depois, Will se sentou atrás de sua mesa. Ele estava dando os toques finais em um trabalho que só era pra ser entregue no final do mês. Ele havia trabalhado nisso sem parar por dois dias, desesperado para arranjar um tempo em sua agenda ocupada. Apenas mais seis meses e Will finalmente terminaria o curso pré-medico e poderia entrar na faculdade de medicina.

Seu pai era um cirurgião mundialmente renomado e Will queria seguir seus passos. Suas notas eram as mais altas da sua classe, e com o sobrenome do pai, ele não duvidava que seria aceito na faculdade que quisesse. Estranhamente, ele nunca teve nenhum problema para estudar. Claro, era muita informação para absorver, livros e mais livros de medicina enchiam sua estante, mas a informação parecia se fundir ao seu DNA. Enquanto que isso fazia os estudos muito mais fáceis, não significava que os trabalhos e os seminários iriam se escrever sozinhos.

Will suspirou enquanto revisava seu trabalho mais uma vez. Foi difícil parar de pensar no envelope azul que ele conseguia ver com o canto do olho. Ele havia feito um trato com si mesmo : primeiro, terminar o trabalho, e depois ele poderia finalmente entrar online e checar a agenda do tour, para ver quando e se ele poderia comparecer a outro show.

Ao fechar seu computador, satisfeito, ele abriu o envelope mais uma vez. Pegando o cartão laminado, ele o segurou entre os dedos. Um sorriso brilhante surgiu em seu rosto enquanto ele estudava o cartão de todos os ângulos. Apenas algumas noites antes ele havia conseguido fazer o que ele almejava por anos : ver – e ouvir – seus heróis em pessoa. E agora eles haviam lhe dado outra chance para repetir. Ele devolveu o laminado para o seu lugar e abriu seu computador novamente.

Com seus dedos pairando sobre o mouse, ele tomou coragem e entrou no site do Thrice Greek, onde uma linda foto preta e branca da banda o encarava de volta no topo da página. Nico estava olhando diretamente para a câmera, direto para ele, com aquela expressão pensativa em seu rosto que parecia estar em todas as fotos que tiravam dele. A iluminação acentuava suas características. A linha forte do seu maxilar, as sobrancelhas escuras e grossas escondidas embaixo do seu cabelo bagunçado e...aqueles olhos. Na luz fraca, eles até pareciam duas piscinas de piche. Ele tinha uma atração pairando ao seu redor que foi mais do que suficiente para Will. As pessoas pareciam concordar que Nico di Angelo era um pouco estranho. É claro, ele não tinha a aparência de alguém esculpido a mármore, como os deuses gregos modernos Percy Jackson e Jason Grace – ambos com personalidades que poderiam provavelmente acender uma cidade inteira – mas para Will, ele era bonito do seu próprio jeito. Nada parecido com a maneira como as pessoas costumavam descrevê-lo : um pequeno e magrelo espantalho, mesmo amando seu trabalho. E o fato de terem rumores por aí que ele era o namorado de Jason o fez ficar verde de inveja. Will franziu a testa.

Por que ele estava pensando nisso? Ele se recusava a admitir para si mesmo que esse pensamento lhe deu uma pequena pontada no estômago. Jason parecia ser um cara perfeito. Ele nunca foi nada além de gentil com Will, e se ele também agia assim com os outros colegas de banda, então Nico estava em boas mãos. Era isso que ele queria, que

Nico fosse feliz. Ele não o conhecia muito bem, nada além da meia hora que eles passaram juntos na sessão de autógrafos e no camarim, mas Will admirava o cara o suficiente para querer vê-lo feliz, não importava como. Pelo modo como escrevia suas músicas, e o jeito que suas musicas falavam com os sentimentos e a dor de Will, ele sentia que Nico tinha sentimentos sombrios e dor dentro de si também. Ele esperava que Jason ajudasse Nico a lidar com isso e que fosse uma luz para a escuridão do amigo, assim como Nico foi para Will.

Ainda assim, ele não conseguia evitar querer ser essa luz ele mesmo.

Will sacudiu a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos e clicou em ‘Datas do Tour’.

Uma nova página abriu e ele viu uma tabela com as datas dos próximos shows na área da cidade. Como é que ele ia escolher entre tantos ? Ele resmungou e passou as mãos pelo rosto, passando o mouse pela lista, e só parou quando viu as palavras ‘O Labirinto’. Ele conhecia esse lugar, era costume ir com seus amigos lá depois da aula para beber, antes de ele ser afogado com lição de casa e ter sua vida social levada embora.

Não era um lugar grande, mais um bar do que uma casa de shows, então ele poderia ter uma boa visão do palco de qualquer lugar. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido. Todos os shows da lista seriam em lugaras grandes, com multidões de no mínimo mil pessoas, e O Labirinto suportava talvez cem. O palco era pequeno, nada mais do que uma plataforma alta no fundo do lugar. Ele poderia chegar bem perto da banda mais uma vez. Seus nervos congelaram imediatamente. O que ele faria se ficasse cara a cara com eles de novo? O que ele ia dizer? O que eles iam fazer ou dizer? Eles não eram nada parecidos com os músicos distantes que Will teve a honra de conhecer antes.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça mais uma vez, tentando manter a sanidade. Ele olhou para a data escrita no site. Dois de novembro. Merda, era nesse fim de semana! Ele só tinha quatro dias!

Ele fechou seu computador, tentando não pensar muito nisso para que seus nervos não estourassem.

Pegando o violão que estava encostado na mesa, ele andou ate sua cama. A essa altura, ele já sabia todas as músicas do Thrice Greek de cor e não foi esforço algum aprender a tocá-las acusticamente. Ele se apoiou na parede e começou a tocar uma das suas favoritas, com a voz de Nico sussurrando na sua cabeça.

 

-

 

_Flesh is flesh 'til blood runs cold_

_Blood is blood, so I'm told._

Nico sussurrou a letra no microfone. Seus dedos dançaram pelas cordas de sua nova guitarra. Essa era a primiera vez que ele a usava no palco. Seus colegas de banda tocavam ao seu lado, e hoje a noite ele ia experimenta-la na frente de três mil pessoas.

_Your carbon makes a star, your carbon makes a star_

_After all that's all we are_

_That's all we are_

Ele parou de tocar, olhando para o espaço vazio a sua frente. “Eu acho que o som está bom, Frank. Como está ai pra você?”

De trás de um mixer gigante que deveria der mais de um milhão de botões nele, que ficava no fundo do palco, um homem do tamanho de um urso apareceu e fez um sinal de positivo para Nico. Ele assentiu e entregou a guitarra para Chris, que era o responsável pelos instrumentos. “Vocês precisam de mim aqui ou terminamos?” Ele olhou para o resto da banda. “Vocês estão satisfeitos? Preciso sair pra fumar.”

Jason apertou o nariz mas acabou concordando. Antes de sair, Nico pegou uma garrafa de água do engradado em cima da amplificador que ficava atrás dele.

“Me dá aqui, Grace.” Um Percy suado disse de trás da bateria.

Percy pegou a garrafa e também saiu do palco, agarrando uma toalha e jogando-a sobre os ombros. Jason estava bem atrás dele enquanto os dois andavam até o camarim. Os dois passaram em frente a porta lateral que levava até o lado de fora, e a única coisa que se sentia era o cheiro forte de fumaça.

“Urgh, eu realmente queria que ele parasse de fumar.” Jason disse enquanto abria a porta para a casa deles por um dia. “ É nojento.”

“Deixa ele, Jay. Obviamente ele precisa aliviar um pouco do estresse, e conhecendo Nico, fumar não é a coisa menos saudável que ele faz. É péssimo mas poderia ser pior.”

Jason estreitou os olhos ao olhar pra ele. “Eu sei. Eu só queria que ele não precisasse, sabe?”

Ele balançou a cabeça e se sentou no sofá. Percy se sentou ao seu lado e jogou os pés em seu colo.

“Bem, você sabe o que melhora o animo dele por alguns dias, né?” Ele deu um sorrisinho.

“Se você esta sugerindo que o pau dele é mágico, Percy, nos poupe. O ego dele já é grande o suficiente.”

Nico entrou no camarim, fechando a porta atrás de si. Jason colocou a mão no peito, como se estivesse machucado.

“Ouch. Sem mais pau mágico pra você, Nico.”

O cantor de cabelos negros ticou o gorro da cabeça de Jason e bagunçou seu cabelo loiro antes de também se sentar no sofá.

“De qualquer forma, eu vi uma fila se formando lá fora.” Ele balançou a cabeça. “Algum dia eles vão estar dormindo na fila antes mesmo de nós chegarmos na cidade.” Ele se arrepiou. “Pelo menos eles não me viram.” Ele pensou no show que eles haviam feito alguns meses atrás. Os fãs haviam visto ele sair para fumar e se lançaram sobre ele com mil perguntas, câmeras e pedidos. Ele teve sorte que Frank ouviu a comoção e o puxou para dentro novamente. Nico realmente amava os fãs, e ele sinceramente esperava que um dia ele se acostumasse a receber tanta atenção. Ele sabia que alguns fãs pensavam que ele era um babaca arrogante porque ele raramente interagia com eles, e isso o machucava.

Os lábios de Jason se curvaram num sorriso solidário, provavelmente adivinhando o que Nico estava pensando.

Percy assentiu, pois ele havia testemunhado o que aconteceu após esses eventos, que foi um Nico tremendo nos braços de Jason por umas boas duas horas, tentando acalmá-lo do ataque de pânico. Ele sabia como Nico se sentia, mesmo não sendo a presença reconfortante que Jason era, ele tentava interagir com os fãs por dois, inevitavelmente causando com que ele virasse o preferido; sua foto sem dúvida estava pendurada sobre a cama de muitas adolescentes.

“Eu estou estranhamente lisonjeado que eles estão lá fora no frio. Por causa de nós, sabe? É insano. Quero dizer, eu sou muito foda mas não o suficiente para que as pessoas esperem por mim no frio. Por muito tempo. Eu acho que as portas só abrem daqui três horas!” Ele levantou do sofá. “Agora eu me sinto mal.” Percy pegou o casaco pendurado no mancebo perto da porta e acenou para os dois que ainda estavam no quarto. “Eu vou ver se consigo alguns chocolates quentes para eles ou algo assim. Vejo vocês mais tarde!”

Nico bufou quando a porta se fechou. “Esse ai tem um complexo de herói...”

Jason cutucou ele. “Ah eu me lembro dessa história. Tinha esse garoto adorável de 13 anos, que caiu no lago do acampamento de música, mas não sabia nadar. E antes que o seu melhor amigo pudesse sequer reagir, esse maravilhoso e másculo, cavaleiro branco de 17 anos veio galopando nas costas de um pégaso-”

Nico abriu a boca para protestar mas Jason levantou a mão.

“Ele entrou no lago para salvar o pequeno garoto que não sabia nadar. Reza a lenda que ao ser tirado da água, o menino olhou para seu salvador e se apaixonou imediatamente após ver os olhos verdes mais lindos que ele já havia visto.” Jason deu um enorme sorriso ao terminar a clichê e exagerada história de como eles haviam conhecido Percy.

Nico estava mais vermelho que um tomate, sua testa franzida de raiva. Ele não gostava de ser lembrado na estupida paixãozinha que ele uma vez tivera pelo seu colega de banda.

“Meu Deus, obrigado, Grace. Ótimo jeito de tirar uma da minha cara.” Ele disse. “Eu levei cinco anos pra superar isso, e você ainda continua tirando sarro. Não foi um conto de fadas, idiota.” Ele encarou Jason.

“Eu estava lá, Neeks, eu estou ciente.” Ele saiu do sofá e se ajoelhou na frente de Nico, que ainda estava sentado. Fazendo o melhor biquinho que conseguiu, ele virou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos de um Nico ofendido. “Me desculpeeeeeeeee!”

Nico resmungou e empurrou Jason. “Não. Estou bravo com você agora. Nem tente fazer essa linda carinha de filhotinho que caiu da mudança pra mim.”

Jason se levantou e se deixou cair novamente, mas dessa vez no sofá, em cima de Nico, que estava encolhido no canto. “Neeks! Eu sinto muito, me perdoe!” Seu tom era dramático, com um obvio choro falso se seguindo. O homem menor deu um gritinho e tentou empurrar Jason mais uma vez, mas ele nem se mexia.

“Sai de cima de mim Grace, é serio.” Ele continuou tentando se espremer para sair por baixo da perna de Jason, mas ele só conseguiu fazer com que suas pernas ficassem entrelaçadas. “Merda, Jay, tira a sua perna!”

Jason se balançou mais um pouco antes de cantarolar. “ Não ate você me perdoar.”

Nico se mexeu e depois congelou completamente. “Estou falando sério, tira a sua- ack!” Ele soltou um suspiro e redobrou seu esforço para tentar ganhar liberdade, até finalmente desistir. Sua voz saiu rouca e baixa quando ele falou. “Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu te perdoo, só tira a sua-”

“Você esta..? Merda!” Jason se afastou o mais rápido que conseguiu, se debatendo no sofá. “Me desculpe por isso...” Ele passou a mão pela nuca, corando imediatamente.

“Que droga, Grace!” Nico estava tão vermelho quanto Jason. Ele se levantou e andou até a porta, mas em vez de sair, ele a trancou com um barulho alto.

“Ah qual é, Nico. Aqui não, não agora. Percy vai nos matar.” Jason disse.

“Ah sim, aqui. Você não pode me deixar todo...” Ele fez um gesto para sua virilha. “Desse jeito antes de um show. Eu não preciso de mais estresse.”

Faziam meses desde que ele havia feito algo sexual com Jason, o primeiro e único amante que ele teve. Enquanto que ele raramente era quem iniciava o sexo quando sóbrio – desde que eles oficialmente haviam terminado eles geralmente costumavam ficar bêbados e acabavam caindo na cama juntos – ele não estava mentindo quando disse que não precisava de mais estresse.

Jason se levantou e andou até o amigo que estava encostado na porta. Colocando suas mãos nas bochechas de Nico, ele se aproximou com um sorrisinho no rosto, sua voz caiu uma oitava quando ele falou.

“Sem mais pau mágico pra você, Neeks, já te disse isso.” Se possível, Nico ficou mais vermelho ainda, e sentiu que sua cabeça ia explodir quando Jason pegou em sua mão e a guiou para o volume na própria calça jeans. “Você sabe que pode usar suas mãos para outras coisas além de tocar guitarra, certo?”

Com uma mordida rápida na orelha de Nico, ele se afastou, deixando o homem de olhos escuros ofegante e apoiado na porta. Jason sempre conseguiu levar ele de zero para muito excitado em dez segundos. Jason sorriu preguiçosamente para si mesmo e balançou a cabeça, claramente pensando que havia vencido a batalha, e se virando para andar até o sofá. Ele mal viu quando um par de mãos o agarrou sua camiseta, o empurrando para frente com uma força surpreendente.

Seus lábios se juntaram e levaram aproximadamente 0.4 segundos para Jason empurrar Nico contra a porta novamente, meses de desejos reprimidos tomando controle. Suas mãos se enrolavam nos cabelos e roupas um do outro quando o beijo começou a tomar força.

Nico só afastou sua boca da de Jason para sussurrar seu nome. Jason moveu suas mãos para abrir o zíper do casaco de Nico, e viu que ele não estava usando nada por baixo, provavelmente optando por manter sua camiseta limpa até a hora do show. Ele levou seus lábios até a clavícula de Nico e começou a beijá-la, descendo enquanto abria mais o zíper.

Ele abriu o casaco por completo e este caiu pelos ombros de Nico quando ele fechou os olhos e arqueou as costas. Nico respirou fundo entre dentes cerrados quando Jason caiu de joelhos com um baque e começou a beijar a trilha de pelos que desciam pelo umbigo de Nico e desapareciam em seu jeans. As mãos de Jason fizeram um trabalho rápido em tirar seu cinto e desabotoar as calças, deixando mais beijos pelas flores tatuadas no baixo abdómen de Nico.

Ele sentiu os lábios de Jason se curvarem sobre a sua pele, o filho da mãe estava sorrindo enquanto deixava um chupão marcado bem em baixo da cintura de sua calça.

“Jay...” ele suspirou, seus dedos se enrolando nos cabelos loiros de Jason.

Jason assentiu, tirando as calças de Nico , revelando o par de cuecas preta que ele usava por baixo, fazendo um péssimo trabalho em esconder a ereção de Nico. Ele sorriu a colocou os dedos ao redor do elástico, puxando-a tão devagar que acabou sendo recompensado com um puxão de cabelo nada feliz.

Nico respirou depois de um minuto de tortura, que o deixou finalmente livre e exposto ao ar gelado do camarim. Ele congelou ao ouvir passos atrás da porta, mas rapidamente relaxou quando eles se afastaram novamente. Jason evidentemente não havia percebido, pois estava muito ocupado. Agora ele ia demorar o quanto precisasse. 

 

-

 

“Surpresa, pessoal!” Percy saiu do prédio com uma bandeja cheia de copos de isopor fumegantes. “Chocolate quente para todo mundo!”

Um barulho coletivo de surpresa emergiu das mais ou menos doze pessoas que estavam amontoadas na entrada da casa de shows.

“Ah meu Deus! Percy Jackson!”

Ele sorriu o sorriso mais brilhante do mundo e levantou a bandeja a sua frente. “Não sejam tímidos. Eu não mordo.”

As garotas se alternaram para pegar um dos copos. Alguém cutucou seu ombro. “Uhm. Desculpe, mas você se importaria de tirar uma foto comigo?”

A represa havia se rompido. De repente, todas as jovens estavam fazendo o mesmo pedido. Ele sorriu e bateu na porta, entregando a bandeja vazia para a pessoa que a abriu.

“Claro, moças!” Ele afofou o cabelo, esperando estar bonito, e abriu os braços. “Quem vai primeiro?”

Depois que todas as fãs haviam tirados suas fotos e ele assinado algumas mochilas, álbuns e posteres – até um sapato? Fãs são estranhos – ele as organizou na sua frente como um grupo de excursão na frente da professora. “Okay, pessoal, eu estou muito feliz de estar aqui e tudo mais...Todos nós estamos, na verdade, mas vocês não deveriam se sentar aqui fora no frio assim. Chocolate quente a parte, está ficando cada vez mais frio ao passar do dia e nós não queremos ser responsáveis por fazer vocês pegarem uma pneumonia. Eu adoraria ver todas vocês na primeira fila, mas eu também tenho certeza que Nico não adoraria receber um espirro a cada cinco segundos. Cuidem de si mesmas. Nós não valemos arriscar sua saúde.”

E com isso, ele bateu na porta novamente, com a intenção de entrar. Ele olhou mais uma vez para a pequena multidão e viu que mais uma jovem mulher havia se juntado ao grupo.

Mas essa ele conhecia.

Ele balançou a cabeça em direção a porta. Ele entrou e passou pela porta do camarim, se decidindo se ele deveria ou não entrar e avisar seus amigos que ele ia ficar fora por mais algum tempo. Ele encolheu os ombros, era melhor só enviar uma mensagem.

Ele deu um passo para fora da porta novamente, encontrando a loira esperando por ele. Ele sorriu.

“Annabeth, que surpresa!” Disse. “Esse é o que, o vigésimo show que você vem só nesse ano?”

Ela corou e balançou a cabeça. “Vigésimo segundo, na verdade. Então, está com a tarde livre?”

“Uhum!” Percy enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. “Esta frio lá fora e eu acabei de dar um sermão em um grupo de fãs sobre ficar parado no frio por muito tempo, então que tal se nós fossemos comprar um café?”

Ele deu o braço para ela segurar, e ela segurou.

“Eu ia gostar disso.”

 

-

 

Percy estava assoviando quando ele entrou novamente no camarim, pendurando seu casaco em um dos ganchos do mancebo. Ele imediatamente parou de assoviar quando se virou e viu Nico abraçado com Jason, ambos em um sono profundo no sofá. Ele andou até os dois e os balançou gentilmente.

“Acordem, dorminhocos. Está quase na hora do jantar.”

Jason gemeu quando foi retirado de sua soneca enquanto Nico simplesmente se virou no abraço dele e colocou o capuz sobre a cabeça.

“Nico, é serio. Piper vai cortar nossas bolas se nos atrasarmos para o show de novo.” Percy pediu. Piper poderia ser uma moça assustadora quando ela queria. Os tours eram organizados nos mínimos detalhes, porque a gravadora havia claramente contratado a melhor.

“Urgh, taaa.” Nico bocejou e se espreguiçou.

Jason se sentou e passou as mãos pelo cabelo, também bocejando. “O que você ficou fazendo a tarde toda, Percy?”

Percy se sentou do lado oposto do sofá. “Ah você sabe, fiquei com os fãs.” Um leve tom de rosa subiu por suas orelhas. “Comprei pra eles algumas bebidas quentes, o que eu percebi agora que foi uma ideia estúpida porque se eles contarem para outras pessoas então haverão mais fãs aparecendo mais cedo e exigindo chocolate quente e eu não posso comprar centenas de bebidas para eles! Eu vou falir! E se eles ficarem resfriados e espirrarem no Nico e ele ficar doente e nós tivermos que cancelar o show e-” Percy foi interrompido por um som suspeito que se parecia muito com... “Você acabou de rir do que eu falei, di Angelo?”

Nico congelou, balançando a cabeça, forçando sua expressão a permanecer neutra. “Uhm, não.”

Percy apontou um dedo acusador para ele. “Você riu! Você nunca ri! A não ser quando...” Ele pulou do sofá como se ele estivesse pegando fogo. “SÉRIO?! AQUI?!” ele se virou e encarou o sofá como se este tivesse insultado a ele e a toda sua família. “Eu deixo vocês sozinhos por uma tarde, e- droga, Jason, quão duro é manter isso nas suas calças?”

Um sorriso emergiu dos lábios de Jason. “Você quer saber quão duro é, Percy? Tudo o que você precisa fazer é pedir.”

Percy jogou as mãos para o alto. “Nem comece, Jason.”

Ele apontou para Nico, que estava rindo da piadinha de Jason. “Onde?”

Nico murmurou algo e enquanto Percy tentava criar a maior distancia possível entre ele e o sofá, ele acabou se encostando na porta, o que fez Jason se engasgar.

“Use as palavras, Nico. Eu não quero sentar onde as bundas suadas e peladas de vocês dois estiveram, agora desembucha.”

Jason não aguentou e riu muito alto, seus ombros sendo jogados para frente. Nico deixou outra risada honesta escapar e olhou para Percy direto nos olhos. “Bem, se você quer mesmo saber, o sofá é seguro. Mas a porta onde suas mãos estão? Nem tanto.”

Ele encolheu os ombros e saiu do sofá, se alongando mais uma vez.

Percy pulou para longe da porta como se de repente ela tivesse ficado coberta de espinhos. “Vocês dois,” Ele apontou para Jason e Nico, que estavam chorando de rir. são uns cuzões. Eu vou lavar minhas mãos.” Ele pegou sua jaqueta mais uma vez, abriu a porta e saiu para o corredor. Antes de a porta se fechar ele a chutou e a abriu novamente, jogando a jaqueta em Jason. “Vocês vão pagar pela limpeza.” Ele foi atá a bolsa de Jason e tirou um moletom quentinho. “Eu não consigo acreditar. Algum dia desses eu vou transar tanto no nosso camarim, e eu não vou contar nada pra vocês.”

Jason abraçou Percy. “Se eu não me engano, foi você quem sugeriu isso em primeiro lugar, Perce.”

Percy olhou para o chão, derrotado. “Vão se ferrar.”

Nico sorriu, tirando seu casaco.

Ele puxou uma camisa limpa de sua bolsa e quase a derrubou quando ele viu o chupão roxo marcado em seu quadril. Sua camiseta costumava levantar quando ele estava no palco, e mesmo que ele fosse um homem adulto que podia transar com quem quisesse e quando ele quisesse, ele realmente não queria que os fãs soubesse o que ele havia feito mais cedo. Ele encarou Jason e apontou para o quadril antes de colocar a roupa. Jason sorriu inocentemente, como se o chupão tivesse aparecido magicamente enquanto eles estavam dormindo.

“Vamos encontrar Piper e comer alguma coisa.” Jason disse enquanto colocava o casaco.

“É, vocês dois devem estar famintos.” Percy disse, colocando o capuz do moletom de Jason.


	4. Caindo

“Você esta brincando. Me diga que você esta brincando.”

Nico encarou a mulher intimidadora que estava andando de um lado para o outro na suíte. Ele estava sentado entre Jason e Percy no sofá.

“Não, Nico. Eu não estou. Você é o vocalista, a cara da banda. Você vai ter que começar a se promover mais. Você vai fazer um show na radio essa tarde e ponto final.”

Nico resmungou, ele não gostava de fazer entrevistas de nenhum tipo. Eles sempre lhe perguntavam coisas estúpidas que ele não sabia como responder. Ele preferia ficar no plano de fundo, ironicamente. “Mas Reyna-”

Ela levantou um dedo para silenciá-lo. “Escutem, vocês assinaram um contrato comigo por que eu sou a melhor no que eu faço.” Beliscando o nariz, ela mexeu as mãos na direção do sofá. “Eu não posso obrigar vocês a fazer qualquer coisa que vocês não queiram, mas não ia doer se você saísse da sua concha um pouquinho, Nico. Não estou te pedindo para acender fogos na sala, mas você simplesmente não pode ficar tão distante.”

Nico abriu a boca para protestar mas se esqueceu do que queria dizer quando sentiu a mão de Jason pousar em seu joelho. Seus amigos lhe olharam com uma expressão que poderia ser traduzida como “falamos disso depois.” Um suspiro. “Está bem. Só o show na radio essa tarde, certo?”

Reyna assentiu. “Por enquanto. Nós estamos tentando organizar alguns eventos fechados. Talvez uma doação de ingressos ou um concurso. Nada grande, talvez umas 25 pessoas por vez, algo bem especial e intimo para os fãs. Possivelmente acústico, perto do Natal. Pra hoje a tarde, apenas responda algumas perguntas, toque a musica e depois você esta livre.”

Nico virou a cabeça. “Urgh, não foi pra isso que eu assinei o contrato.”

A mulher a sua frente sorriu como um tubarão. “Eu vou aproveitar esta oportunidade e te lembrar que sim, foi.”

Ela deu um passo a frente e a apoiou a mão em seu ombro. “Nico, eu não sou o diabo, só o mensageiro. Se em algum momento você sentir que está sendo demais, me deixe saber. Nós não estamos aqui pra te aruinar, mas existem certas responsabilidades das quais você não pode desviar, elas vem junto com o território. Eu posso, entretanto, tentar manter tudo no mínimo. Mas nós simplesmente não podemos ter o Thrice Greek aparecendo em todos os lugares sem o seu cantor, você entende isso, não?

Nico assentiu, aborrecido. Ele entendia, mas não havia ainda atingido o ponto onde ele sequer se parecia com alguém sociável.

Reyna se endireitou e apontou para Percy. “E quanto a você, mantenha seus, ahem, relacionamentos com certas fãs embaixo dos lençois.”

Percy ficou vermelho, seu queixo caido enquanto ele encarava Reyna. Do outro lado do sofá, ele ouviu Jason resmungando enquanto digitava no celular. “Discrição não é um dos seus atributos, Jackson.” Ele mostrou a tela do celular para os outros integrantes da banda com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, e Percy o pegou. Ele coçou a testa enquanto observava a foto de um homem que era obviamente ele pressionando uma mulher loira na parede. E eles estavam claramente se beijando. Percy teve um calafrio quando ouviu Nico abafando uma risada ao seu lado.

“ESSESDOISTRANSARAMNOCAMARIM!” Percy soltou sem aviso prévio, gestuando na direção dos amigos, tentando claramente tirar toda a atenção de si.

Nico e Jason viraram suas cabeças para encará-lo, e agora a banda inteira estava no sofá competindo pra ver quem ficava mais corado.

Reyna respirou fundo. “Querem saber? Eu não ligo. Façam o que quiserem. Só não venham chorando para mim se na proxima entrevista te perguntarem sobre a loira misteriosa, Percy. Ou a ruiva misteriosa do mês passado. Eu posso continuar a lista se você quiser.” Ela gestuou para Nico e Jason. “E eu esperava mais de vocês dois. Eu honestamente não ligo pra o que está acontecendo entre vocês, mas é melhor manter isso fora dos olhos do público se vocês não quiserem responder perguntas sobre isso.”

E assim, ela se virou e saiu do quarto, deixando o trio atônito no sofá por algum tempo.

“Ela me assusta.” Percy comentou.

Os outros dois concordaram.

 

-

 

_“E ai, Will?”_

_“Estou bem. Me afogando em dever de casa, que novidade..”_

_“Como vai a vida, Cecil?”_

_“Perfeita! Minhas aulas estão realmente começando a me prender. Quer fazer algo no fim de semana ?”_

_“Não posso, tenho lugares pra ir. Desculpe.”_

_“Ooh! Um encontro?”_

Will sorriu. Antes fosse.

 

_“Nah, vou em um show. Estive trabalhando pra caramba pra terminar todos as tarefas pra eu poder ter um tempo livre.”_

_“Você não me contou que ia a um show! Ainda tem ingressos vendendo? Nós podemos ir juntos.”_

_“Infelizmente, não. Tudo esgotado. Vou ver o Thrice Greek no Labirinto.”_

_“O QUE? Esses ingressos esgotaram a meses, como você os conseguiu?”_

_“Eu meio que ganhei um lugar na lista de convidados.”_

_“Quem você chupou pra conseguir isso, Will? Merda, eu daria um braço e uma perna pra conseguir um.”_

_“Percy Jackson me deu um. É uma longa história, nenhum boquete envolvido. Eu tenho um tempo livre depois da aula. Café?_

_“Merda! Isso é sensacional. É melhor você me contar a historia inteira e não esconder nenhum detalhe! No Olimpiano as 16h?”_

_“Claro. Te vejo depois.”_

Will sorriu e devolveu o celular para o bolso. Ele ficava feliz por ter um amigo que também gostava do Thrice Greek, já que a maioria dos fãs pareciam ser garotas adolescentes. Ele ainda não havia contado a Cecil sobre a guitarra, mas cara, ele estava ansioso pela surpresa.

 

-

 

Nico apoiou a cabeça no vidro gelado  da janela, encarando em silêncio as pessoas na calçada. Ele agradeceu mentalmente pelo vidro ser escurecido, pois eles já estavam parados no trânsito de Manhattan à uns 20 minutos.

Percy estava no banco do passageiro, falando animado em seu telefone. “Sim, mãe. Eu prometo. Nós vamos estar ai no Natal se a gravadora não tiver planos pra nós...Sim, os três.”

“Ei.” Um sussurro veio da esquerda de Nico. Ele tirou a cabeça da janela e olhou para Jason, que estava com uma expressão preocupada em seu rosto. “Você está bem?”

Nico fez uma careta. Ele estava? A conversa com Reyna não terminou muito bem, mas ele havia se acostumado com a pressão de fazer entrevistas e tal. Ele sabia que não poderia mais se esconder em seu pequeno mundo particular. Depois que o primeiro single deles estourou nas rádios, ele foi arrancado de sua zona de conforto e jogado em um novo mundo onde outras pessoas tomavam as decisões por ele. Ele era uma estrela do rock agora, e as pessoas esperavam certas coisas dele. Ele havia assinado seu nome em um contrato, mas sabendo exatamente no que estava se metendo porque ele conhecia bem a industria musical.

Não é como se ele não conseguisse cumprir suas metas, é só que era difícil. Ele conseguia se livrar da sua ansiedade durante os shows, e atuar no palco como um homem confiante, pulando  enquanto tocava solos. As vezes, ele até se sentia como um super-herói, sua guitarra sendo sua arma, batalhando sua escuridão interna com musicas melodiosas, cantando as letras como se fossem feitiços para espantar o mal, sem parar de avançar ao lado de seus ajudantes armados com baterias e baixos.

Ele até conseguia lidar com a mídia, contanto que eles não perguntassem nada muito pessoal. Apesar de que não haviam muitos temas que não fossem. Enquanto que ele havia se assegurado que seu agente deixasse claro que perguntas sobre sua vida pessoal estavam fora dos limites, ele não podia declarar sua música como um tópico proibido também, por mais que ambos fossem praticamente  a mesma coisa. Sua música era sua vida pessoal, as melodias representavam seus sentimentos, as letras vinham de suas experiências. Nico queria compartilhar as músicas com o mundo, mas não queria que ninguém mergulhasse muito fundo nos seus significados.

E isso o esgotava. Fisica e emocionalmente isso o esgotava. Ele precisava de um tempo depois de todo show, depois de toda interação com a mídia, depois de toda sessão de fotos, depois de todo encontro com os fãs.

Ele estava trabalhando nisso, ele realmente estava. Enquanto que ele ainda tentava animar a multidão do mesmo jeito que podia quando tocava, ele apenas conseguia murmurar algumas palavras entre as músicas. Um passo de cada vez, claro, mas progresso era progresso.

Ele sabia que ele deveria interagir mais com os fãs, tanto dentro quanto fora do palco. Os fãs haviam lhe dado a chance de tornar o que ele amava em um trabalho, e ele não ia foder com tudo. Ele participava das sessões de autógrafo, forçava um sorriso para todos os fãs que paravam na sua frente, mas normalmente nunca passava de ‘olá/você gostou do show?/obrigado.’

Suas sobrancelhas se apertaram quando ele percebeu que havia sim feito algum progresso no departamento de fãs. Apenas alguns dias atrás, ele havia conversado com um fã usando mais do que essas três frases padrão. E ele se deu mentalmente um tapinha nas costas por isso.

Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso suave quando ele voltou a pensar no último domingo. Em como ele havia conversado com o...Will? Will. Em como as palavras saíram de sua boca sem nenhum problema depois de o homem ter mencionado sua guitarra. É, definitivamente progresso.

Ele ainda consegua sentir o calor dos dedos do homem ao redor dos seus, mesmo que eles apenas tivessem se tocado por um breve momento. Ele ainda podia ver aqueles olhos azuis...

“-ico....Terra pra Nico.”

A voz de Jason o arrancou de suas memorias. “Mmm?"

"Eu perguntei se você estava bem e você começou a viajar." Disse Jason.

“Quer saber? Eu acho que estou.” Nico sorriu. “Não me olhe desse jeito, Grace. Não é um milagre. Mas se sinta livre pra anunciar isso ao mundo mais tarde. Os tabloides vão te pagar milhões por essa informação chocante.”

“Fico feliz que você está bem. Eu honestamente pensei que o discurso que Reyna deu mais cedo ia te deixar de mal humor hoje.”

Nico balançou a cabeça. “Ela estava nos cobrando isso a meses, então não foi exatamente uma surpresa. Eu sei que eu não posso jogar tudo em cima de vocês.” Ele franziu a testa. “Mas as vezes, é mais fácil assim.”

Jason assentiu. “Não se preocupe com isso, Neeks. É pra isso  que estamos aqui. Eu não me preocupo em te dar um espaço aqui ou ali, e todos nós sabemos que o Jackson não se importa nem um pouco em interagir com os fãs.”

Nico sorriu. “Eu ainda não acredito que ele deixou fotografarem ele de novo. Eu pensei que ele já tinha aprendido a lição a essa altura.”

O loiro riu alto. “Nós estamos falando do mesmo Percy Jackson, certo? O Percy ‘Faça antes de pensar’ Jackson?”

“Eu ouvi isso!” Olhos verdes encararam a dupla sentada no banco de trás. “E eu sou perfeitamente capaz de pensar, muito obrigado. Eu sou um homem adulto, e se eu escolher pegar uma gostosa, eu vou pegar uma gostosa. Que se dane a mídia.” Ele tirou a mão do microfone do celular e colocou o aparelho novamente na orelha. “Sim, mãe, eu ainda estou aqui.”

Jason e Nico se olharam e explodiram em risadas, enquanto o carro finalmente voltou a andar.

 

-

 

Will entrou no pequeno café que ficava perto do campus. Cecil ainda não tinha chegado, mas as aulas dele eram bem mais longes do local de encontro, e Will tinha chegado cedo.

Ele foi em  frente e pediu dois cafés, logo em seguida se sentou em uma mesa vazia. Ele estava um pouco nervoso, limpando as mãos suadas no jeans enquanto esperava pelo amigo.

Suas aulas foram tranquilas, e ele passou todo seu tempo livre terminando seus trabalhos e lições. Ele havia acabado de dar os toques finais em alguns relatórios na noite passada e assim conseguiu o resto do fim de semana de folga.

A semana voou, e amanha ele iria ver o seu segundo show do Thrice Greek. O segundo naquela semana, o segundo desde sempre. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso quando lembrou de como o ultimo domingo havia dado uma guinada interessante em sua vida.

Ele estava feliz, na semana passada. A guitarra, que agora estava pendurada com orgulho na parede onde...Michael. Onde a guitarra de Michael costumava ficar. Ele engoliu as memorias do irmão que tentavam chegar à superfície. Will havia preenchido um boletim de ocorrência online no começo da semana, e mais tarde quando um policial que havia ficado encarregado do seu caso lhe ligou, ele ouviu que a NYPD tinha coisas mais importantes pra fazer alem de procurar por guitarras perdidas, e pra não esperar vê-la novamente.

Foi duro, e ainda doía. De certo modo, era como se ele tivesse perdido seu irmão mais uma vez. Ele tentou não deixar isso afeta-lo muito mas ele não conseguiu. Ele se jogou nos trabalhos do curso e tentou se distrair o suficiente para voltar a funcionar, e é claro, havia o envelope.

Era um sentimento estranho. Os eventos que haviam lhe causado dor estavam diretamente ligados aos que lhe trouxeram felicidade. Ele daria a guitarra de Nico, o envelope e o próprio Thrice Greek se isso trouxesse a guitarra de Michael de volta. Mas ele sabia que isso não iria acontecer, e enquanto que ele havia aprendido a não viver no passado, e a aceitar tudo o que aconteceu e seguir em frente, a memoria ainda estava recente em sua cabeça.

Duas guitarras, idênticas de todas as maneiras a não ser pelas assinaturas prateadas. Yin e yang. Positivo e negativo. Alegria e felicidade. Will não sabia mais no que pensar. Ele passava o tempo nas nuvens toda vez que pensava em Nico, mas era puxado de volta pra terra toda vez que pensava de Michael.

Ele estava feliz que havia decidido sair pra um café com o Cecil. Quando Michael estava desaparecido, ele havia vivido seu luto sozinho.  Talvez falar sobre isso com seu amigo ajudasse, pelo menos um pouquinho. Isso era outra coisa que Nico havia lhe ensinado sem que ele percebesse. Ele não havia percebido antes, mas se a voz de Nico não tivesse sido sua companhia na escuridão, só Deus sabe por quanto tempo mais ele não ficaria preso naquele buraco.

Um dedo cutucando seu nariz o tirou de seus pensamentos. Ele tentou focar seus olhos na unha apontada para ele, mas acabou ficando vesgo. Ele balançou a cabeça e olhou pra cima. 

“Oi Cecil.”

Cecil colocou sua bolsa no chão e sentou na cadeira oposta. “Como vai, sonhador?”

Will deu um leve sorriso, ele realmente havia viajado, não é? Ele se arrumou na cadeira, e colocou suas mãos ao redor da caneca de café na sua frente, que agora estava significantemente mais fria, já que a bebida não fumegava mais.

“Apenas me perdi um pouco nos pensamentos” ele encolheu os ombros. “Acontece.”

Cecil assentiu, tomando um gole de seu café e fazendo uma careta no mesmo segundo, colocando uma quantidade generosa de açúcar logo em seguida. “Então, me conte. Percy Jackson colocou você na lista de convidados pra amanha? O Percy Jackson? Você conheceu ele? O que aconteceu? Ele é tão fantástico quanto todo mundo diz? Detalhes, Will. Eu preciso de detalhes!”

Will sorriu para o amigo ansioso. É claro que ele queria saber de tudo. Ele respirou profundamente antes de começar a história.

“Espera, ela foi ROUBADA? Você esta brincando! Oh, Will. Eu sinto muito.” Cecil olhou para Will com uma expressão verdadeiramente triste. “Não consigo acreditar que alguém faria isso, urgh.”

Will encarou a mesa. “É, eu estou com o coração partido. É como se ele realmente tivesse partido agora, sabe? Eu sei que ele já se foi mesmo e... e  nunca vai voltar, mas eu sinto que agora eu perdi a ultima coisa que nos prendia juntos...” Ele sentiu as lágrimas enchendo seus olhos e piscou furiosamente para afastá-las. Ele não ia ter uma recaída em uma cafeteria.

Cecil apertou o ombro de Will. “Ei,” ele disse calmamente. “O que prende vocês dois juntos não é uma guitarra. Eu sei, eu sei que aquela coisa significa o mundo pra você,” Ele levou a mão até o peito de Will e lhe deu um tapinha. “Mas isso é o que mais importa. Com ou sem guitarra, vocês tem o mesmo sangue em suas veias, Will. Eu sei que eu estou sendo bem ‘Simba, ele vive em você.’, mas isso não torna tudo isso menos verdade. Ele esta ai com você, sempre. Um pedaço de madeira e algumas cordas não vão mudar isso. Ele nunca vai realmente ir embora.”

Will piscou ao ouvir as palavras de Will. Ele estava certo. Um monte de coisas complicadas entraram em sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo, e ele balançou a cabeça para tentar afastar tudo isso. “Eu nunca pensei dessa maneira...”

Cecil sorriu para ele. “Eu não sei se eu estou certo, mas é nisso que eu acredito. Eu não estou dizendo a guitarra é um pedaço inútil de lenha, eu sei que é importante pra você, mas..” Ele respirou fundo. “Você me entendeu.”

Will concordou. “Entendi. Obrigado, Cecil. Você é um bom amigo.”

Seu amigo lhe deu mais um apertão no ombro e voltou a se encostar na cadeira. “Eu sou um bom amigo que está morrendo de vontade de ouvir o resto da história.”

 

-

 

“Booooooooaaaaa tarde cidade de Nova Iorque.”

“Já passam das cinco da tarde...”

“...e você esta ouvido a Twin Sanity na 96.6 FM!”

Nico olhou para cima enquanto os radialistas idênticos anunciavam o show. Ele estava no prédio a cinco minutos e o arsenal interminável de sinos e barulinhos o faziam ter dor de cabeça.

“...convidados especiais pra vocês hoje, mas primeiro, música!”

Nico sentiu suas têmporas pulsando embaixo das alças do seu óculos. Ele estava sentado em uma mesa coberta de fios e aparelhos de transmissão, e estava encarando um microfone preto posicionado na sua frente.

Ele abria e fechava suas mãos, exercitando seus dedos cheios de calos por causa dos muitos anos tocando guitarra. Ele tocaria uma musica mais tarde, sozinho. Ele não gostava de se apresentar sozinho, e ainda por cima, acusticamente. Ele escrevia as musicas da maneria como elas deveriam ser tocadas, pelos três. Se ele quisesse musicas acústicas, ele as teria escrito acústicas. Uma pena que era apenas uma musica e não fazia sentido para eles carregar todo o equipamento pro outro lado da cidade e arrumar tudo pra apenas três ou quatro minutos.

Ele sorriu aliviado ao se lembrar de quando entrou naquela pequena sala ao lado da que o programa estava sendo transmitido, e viu um banquinho de madeira e um microfone já preparados pra ele. Ele ia ficar fora do campo de visão graças a uma divisória, para criar a menor ressonância possível durante a apresentação.

Felizmente, isso significava que ele ia poder focar na música e não se estressar por tocar de tal maneira para completos estranhos, e se o numero de piadinhas de merda era alguma prova, aqueles estranhos eram completos idiotas.

Percy e Jason estavam falando de esporte com os apresentadores – Travis e Connor? Nico não saberia diferenciar – o que o fez sorrir. Ele não gostava muito de esportes, apesar de o fato de seus colegas de banda serem “amigavelmente” rivais quando de tratava de hockey o entretinha muito. Já fazia um tempo desde a ultima vez que Nico foi forçado a assistir um jogo de hockey com os dois, e ele se perguntou quando ele seria obrigado a sentar entre seus amigos de novo, enquanto Percy usaria um jersey dos Flyers tão laranja que vazia sua vista doer, e Jason vestiria um jersey vintage roxo dos Kings. Sua dor de cabeça só piorou quando ele imaginou seus amigos, e a combinação de laranja e roxo lhe deu vontade de arrancar os olhos fora.

Olhando para Jason e Percy, ele os viu se encarando enquanto os radialistas davam sorrisos – serio, era tão macabro – idênticos.

Nico respirou fundo e se levantou do banquinho para separar seus amigos. Ele tinha 1,78 de altura mas mal chegava ao nariz de Percy, e não queria nem pensar em como isso o deixava em relação a Jason, mas ele conseguiu afastar os dois cabeças-quentes. “Serio, gente. Sem essa merda de ‘quem ganhou a aposta?’ de novo.”

Ele encarou os dois homens do outro lado da sala, que de repente estava com um olhar inocente demais. Os desgraçados fizeram seus amigos terem uma de suas famosas discussões sobre hockey.

“Quando vamos entrar no ar? Eu estou com dor de cabeça e fome. Reyna disse que íamos terminar antes do jantar.”

Travis...ou foi o Connor? Urgh, quem se importa. Um dos gêmeos se animou. “Cinco minutos. Nós vamos fazer algumas perguntas entre as músicas.” Ele mal tinha acabado de falar quando o outro completou. “E ai você toca a musica, e nos acabamos. Vocês vão estar fora daqui perto das 18h.”

Eles terminavam as frases um do outro? Nico estava seriamente assustado. O fato de que ambos tinham uma expressão em seus olhos que fazia com que Nico procurasse uma almofada de pum todas as vezes que ia se sentar só tornava tudo pior.

Nico abriu o estojo em que estava seu violão e o tirou de la. Ele dedilhou as cordas e as afinou meticulosamente.

“Certo pessoal, vocês estão prontos?”

O trio assentiu e Nico colocou seu violão perto do banquinho antes de Jason e Percy entrarem na saleta. Ele colocou o par enorme de headphones que haviam lhe dado, se sentindo um pouco envergonhado por Jason estar abaixando o microfone do meio. Ele não era tão pequeno assim, droga.

Os gêmeos começaram a dar as boas vindas aos ouvintes depois do intervalo comercial, e apresentaram os membros da banda. Nico revirou os olhos quando um deles apertou um botão e um som de aplauso encheu o ar.

“Nós estamos felizes que vocês estão aqui conosco. Como esta indo o tour, pessoal?”

Jason balançou a cabeça para os amigos, sinalizando que ele iria responder essa. “Tem sido uma aventura e tanto até agora. Nos estamos em Nova Iorque a três meses e já fizemos shows por toda a cidade, e antes mesmo de chegarmos aqui os tickets já haviam se esgotado. Nos estamos honrados que tantos fãs quiseram comparecer às nossas apresentações. As plateias tem sido ótimas. É uma correria, na verdade.”

Nico e Percy concordaram. Melhor deixar Jason responder esse tipo de pergunta.

“Já faz um tempo desde que ‘Let Your Good Heart’ estourou nas paradas. Você pode nos dar uma dica do que vem a seguir?”

Percy sinalizou. “Na verdade, nos fomos informados de que já podemos contar que o novo single se chama ‘Blue Days’, Nico vai toca-lo mais tarde, então vocês vão ter a premiere nacional, mas já que essa performance vai ser acústica nós vamos deixar vocês imaginando qual vai ser o resultado final, que vai estar no nosso segundo álbum.”

O som de aplauso. Novamente. Seria um milagre se Nico conseguisse passar a próxima meia hora sem quebrar aquele botão em pedaços.

Uma música começou a tocar, e todos eles tiraram os headphone. Um pequeno timer na parede contava o tempo que faltava para a música acabar e eles terem que colocar os fones de novo.

“Viu? Não é tao ruim.” Jason sussurrou no ouvido de Nico.

Nico balançou a cabeça. “Eu estou bem. Todos esses sinos e assovios estão machucando minha cabeça, só isso.” Seus óculos subiram para sua testa quando ele coçou os olhos.

Quando a musica acabou , todos se sentaram de novo.

“E nos ainda estamos aqui com o Thrice Greek! Nico, por ser a força criativa por trás do grupo, você pode nos contar um pouco sobre o processo de escrever as letras?”

Nico suspirou. Ai estava. Ele sentiu a mão de Jason em suas costas, e Percy gentilmente dando tapinhas no seu braço.

Ele limpou a garganta. “Uhm, eu não sei, na verdade, não é tao especial assim. Eu me inspiro nas pessoas ao meu redor e escrevo baseado nisso.”

“E o que você diria que inspirou o seu maior hit até hoje, ‘Let Yout Good Heart Lead You Home’?”

Nico congelou. Isso estava chegando perto demais. Ele nunca falava sobre a irmã em público. “Uhm, bem...” Ele percebeu que estava preso. Jason não poderia responder essa por ele, e ele realmente odiava mentir. “Eu, uh...”

Um som alto, e todas as cabeças de viraram para a direita de Nico, de onde ele havia vindo.

“Pessoal, vocês não vão acreditar isso mas Percy Jackson acabou de cair de sua cadeira!”

O aplauso novamente, e um dos gemes anunciou o intervalo comercial.

Percy se levantou e limpou seu jeans. “Eu estou bem, eu estou bem!” Ele olhou para Nico e lhe deu uma piscada quase invisível. Jason pulou de seu banco para ver se seu amigo havia se machucado enquanto os apresentadores se dobravam de tanto rir.

Percy...Com Jason sendo tão cuidadoso, Nico as vezes se esquecia de como Percy era um amigo próximo. Ele tinha certeza que seu colega de banda havia caído de proposito para afastar o holofote de Nico.

Percy tinha essa fama de fazer tudo pelos amigos, era parte do que havia deixado Nico atraído por ele em primeiro lugar, quando ele ainda era um garoto de 13 anos.

“É, eu acho que já terminamos aqui. Vamos tocar a música. Meu ombro dói e eu quero checar se estar tudo bem, nos temos um show amanha.” Percy disse e segurou o ombro.

Depois de explicar o que havia acontecido para os gêmeos – “Eu pensei que tinha visto um urso e me assustou tanto que eu cai!” – e depois repetir a desculpa ridícula no ar, sem duvida causando um alivio cômico em todos que estavam ouvindo a transmissão, Nico foi até o fundo da sala e se sentou, colocando a guitarra em seu colo.

“Nos estamos orgulhoso de anunciar o novo single do Thrice Greek, ‘Blue Days’, ao vivo no nosso programa. Esta é a primeira vez que vocês a ouvirão então aumentem o volume e aproveitem!”

Nico fechou os olhos e tocou. Era fácil, escondido pela divisória, e com os gigantes headphones bloqueando tudo que não fosse sua voz e a música.

Um tempo depois, quando eles se despediram e agradeceram os anfitriões por te-los convidado, eles saíram para o estacionamento do prédio, onde uma SUV os esperava com o motor ligado.

Percy entrou no banco de trás junto com Nico, enquanto Jason se sentava no banco do passageiro.

“Obrigado, Percy. De verdade, serio. Você me fez um favor enorme lá. Eu sinto muito pelo seu ombro, dói muito?” Nico disse gentilmente.

Percy deu de ombros. “Claro que não, eu sei como fingir uma queda. Eu só queria nos tirar de lá.” Ele parou de mexer no ombro e passou um braco ao redor de Nico. “Você foi bem, Neeks. Estou orgulhoso de você.” Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam quando ele tirou o telefone que vibrava do bolso e leu o nome na tela. “Reyna...”


End file.
